Pet Shop
by Katara Falcon
Summary: Ryou and Bakura live together in a world where not everyone is normal, and those who arent are kept as pets by the humans. all yami/hikari aka YYY, YBxR, & YMxM pairings with SxJ warning yaoi! AU no read if no like HAITUS
1. For Starters

Soft white hair flowed out, waterfall-like, of the hard-brimmed hat. It washed over a broad back covered in smooth brown fabric, to hang suspended mid-journey about the man's waist. Bakura knew what he was looking for. It was just a matter of finding it. Or rather, them. Kneeling, the pale teen re-knotted his stiff boots, and observed the ground. There were obviously the critters he searched for in the area. However, they were afraid of the humans, and hiding because of it.

"Marik, go check the stream back there." Bakura growled. "And be quiet about it, would you?"

"Fine." The spiky-haired tag-along trotted silently back to the small flow of water. Bakura watched him go, and then raised his eyes to the canopy above. The light glinted off his pale features. He spotted a small raccoon-girl gazing at him from high above. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a small packet of nuts. The raven-haired child dropped down and perched easily on his arm to accept the offering spilled into the white-haired-man's palm.

"Do you have a mummy?" he asked softly, inspecting the child's bright green eyes. She couldn't be any older than a year. The child looked up at a soft chitter; Bakura's eyes followed hers. A swarm of nearly fifty raccoon people, of varying age and gender, all glared down at the white-haired fellow holding one of their children. "I will take that as a yes. Best go back now, little one." The baby scampered down his arm and back up the tree. The man then made a hasty retreat, dragging his partner with him.

* * *

"You got one and let it go?!" Marik asked, looking stunned, and nearly spilling his plate of beans into their campfire for all his rage.

"I'd really rather not be chased over 30 kilometers by a pack of angry raccoon people and every friend they come by. Somehow, 4,000 Euros doesn't seem worth it." Bakura replied calmly, leaning neatly over his own dinner plate and chewing thoughtfully. "Besides, the little Kangaroo boy is thinking about our offer. And he'll go for close to nine."

"Still, we've been out here for a week. I wanna go home and wash my socks, and Malik is just getting better. He'll end up sick again if I don't go back to him soon."

"We'll return tomorrow if we don't catch anything by then." Bakura sighed. "Now, I'm going to rinse off in the brook. You know the deal. You peek; I tell Ryou you've been fucking your pet Malik."

"Yeah, yeah. Get clean Mr. Prissy."

Bakura trotted down the small path to the river. He unlaced his boots, then slipped into the cold, flowing water. It felt so much better than yesterday's stagnant lake. Even with his clothes on, he could feel the water wiping away the day's grime.

Glancing back up towards camp, he could see Marik nowhere in sight. Smiling to himself, he eased the hat off his head and rinsed his hair gently. It helped the tangled locks a little. Setting his hat on the boulders next to the water, he slicked off his shirt, and had it join the hat and his boots. Easing out of his trousers, he smiled broader and sank lower into the cold. A soft squeak made him reopen his eyes and look over to the bank.

The little raccoon was back, fumbling around in his shirt. She had a larger friend beside her that was chewing his hat.

"Hey! Stop mangling my hat!" he barked, leaping for the said article of clothing. He could live without the bag of nuts in his shirt, but the hat was special to him. Both raccoons leapt away from the lunging man. Scrambling up atop the rock, his hands sealed on the hat, and tried to pull the article of clothing back into the original ownership. He won, but was slingshot back into the water. The current caught his precious hat from his unprepared hands and took the white-haired man on a chase downriver. And right into Marik. Tripping over a rock, he fell back into the wet with a startled squeak of pain.

* * *

okay, here i go aGAIN! another new ficcy to contend with.... *glares at 'i did it for you'*

R&R plz


	2. For Answers

"Hold still." Marik snarled, gripping Bakura's ankle harder than he meant to. The other man yelped.

"Shit, Marik. Be gentle. It's fucking broken, okay?!" he locked eyes with his long-time friend and glared.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the tanned man asked softly, his fingers gentling on the bruised skin.

"That I'm part rabbit? I still have some pride despite being a pet." Bakura seemed to soften slightly. He fell out of his defensive mood, and allowed the ears that had previously lain flat against his head to rise. White fur grew unevenly about his waist then fell in a thick, warm pelt over the rest of his body, which was shaped like a rabbit's. Despite being stark naked, there was nothing to see. The teenage man-rabbit didn't have to wear clothing. "I'm sorry this didn't come up earlier. You wouldn't believe the number of times I've been tempted."

"Must be fun, listening to all those people slander half-humans and knowing just how embarrassed they would be if they knew you were one of them. By the way, you're right. It's a broken ankle."

"It actually hurts, knowing I'm not normal… and I told you so, by the way; I actually spend a lot more time wishing I was a normal kid instead of a rabbit kid. Though it IS nice sometimes, never having to REALLY look after yourself, and having someone always there to pet you and stuff. Ryou's a good lad. He's known me long enough to know when I've had it with the pampering."

"So you ARE the little bunny I see running around Ryou's sometimes."

"Watch who yur calling a bunny. I am a rabbit. Or a hare."

"No, definitely a bunny. See, bunnies are normally white, soft and cute. And you're just a bag of mush, anyone can tell you you're white and I can assure you that you have the softest pelt I've ever felt. If only you'd become G-rated with you linguistics."

"Stop hitting on me." Bakura laughed, moving the hand that had spent the last ten minutes buried in his thigh's pelt. "Now let me sleep."

"Fine. I will watch first. Also, yur hat in on yur bed.

"Thank you." Bakura smiled softly before limping off, a definite hop in his step as he moved away from his friend.

* * *

Ryou sped down the stairs the second he heard the door open. Bakura grinned from his place in Marik's arms.

"Hello, Ryou. Broke my ankle this time." The white-haired teen informed his nearly identical counterpart.

"We think." Marik corrected, settling Bakura in the chair next to the door. "I'm going to go talk to my boss, see if we can't get him in for an x-ray." Marik then swept away, before being stopped by Ryou.

"I have a machine. It's a build-it-yourself but it works. It's in the basement."

"You are one little strange kid." Marik informed Ryou, who blushed and muttered something about riches creating boredom. He scampered off and returned with a bag of carrots. He handed a vegetable to Bakura and knelt to unlace the boots. Smiling, the youth ignored the soft moans and hisses and eased the heavy leather from the swollen leg.

"At the very least a heavy sprain. I'd put money on a sprain, Baku's pretty tough."

"We'll see. Let's find that project of yours." Bakura was helped to his feet and down the stairs. He nibbled at his carrot thoughtfully as he was placed on the bed beneath the giant camera.

"This damn thing again. Can I screw with its wiring?" he asked playfully. Ryou shook his head with a smirk.

"No. This thing'll make you better. Don't play with electricity. You'll get zapped."

"I'll unplug it before I chew on stuff this time, promise!"

"No. I already spend too much on wiring with this old place. To have to rewire this thing would have to come out of your pocket."

"Aw." Bakura chattered cheerfully at his owner as Marik worked the large, awkward machine and listened in. The tanned man groaned and placed a fifty on the printouts.

"Just a nasty sprain. Take care of Bitty Bunny Baku."

"Thanks Marik. Take the fifty back. I own you for services, right?"

"Gah, keep it. I need to get back to Malik."

"Okay. Have fun." Ryou watched Marik climb the stairs, and then turned back to his friend, who was fuming over being called a bunny. "How'd he take the news?"

"He is of the opinion that I am cute. I'm not cute, I'm persuasive."

"Cute is a factor." Ryou giggled, lifting the other teen easily. Both youths were exceptionally strong for their lanky-ness. Baku wiggled his good toes in good-humored annoyance. "I bet you want a bath."

"How'd you guess?" Bakura asked with a laugh. Ryou took his hat and replaced it with a red ball-cap. Bakura swiveled it backwards then stripped down to his pelt. It was his usual outfit about the house. And for some reason, no one realized that it was actually he that collected the animal-people they sold, not his master. There was a soft giggle from Ryou.

"Alright, step in carefully, it's hot." Bakura slid into the bubbly water and sighed. Cold water was nice, but this was far and above anything. Vaguely, he remembered the first time he had had a bath such as this… it had been the first evening after Ryou conned his parents into taking in the orphaned bunny-boy.

"_Fine. You may keep it. However, it is your responsibility. You feed it, clean up after it, exercise it…"Ryou's mother faltered a moment._

"_And for Ra's sake, Ryou, give the little animal a bath." Ryou's father finished, fanning his faced with his hand. Bakura pouted. He did not stink. He smelt as a rabbit should. Ryou nodded with a giggle and dragged Bakura up the staircase to the bathroom. The young rabbit-boy watched apprehensively as his new owner filled a crevice in the little room with water that came from a special opening. Having never been inside a house before, he was not entirely sure what a bath was. The other boy turned and smiled brightly. _

"_Come on. It isn't cold, so don't just jump in. You want to step into this." Bakura straddled the high separation, then dipped his toe into the water. It was… warm. A little too warm to be natural, but not uncomfortable. His muscles relaxed as he eased into the crevice. "Get your hair wet." Ryou called. He had stepped from the room to get a couple towels and the shampoo. When he returned, he found a sopping wet Bakura standing on the floor, not in the tub. He sighed in defeat._

"_I guess this'll be easier to soap you down. You do have fur all the way to your feet." Bakura sat on the separation, and then gazed at Ryou. He personally would have said he was clean after the water, this next step he had no previous experience of. The 'soap' was cold on his head. He winced and pulled back when Ryou touched him with the intent of rubbing in the soap. He didn't like people touching his ears. He was pulled back and firm hands began kneading his skull. Ryou didn't realize that Bakura's trembles were other than chill. _

Bakura smiled as Ryou scrubbed his hair now. He had long since learned that Bakura didn't like humans touching his ears. The only reason Ryou could was that he had proved himself the first evening; he was a gentle person. His parents couldn't even touch the rabbit-man's ears, as they tended to be a lot more aggressive with him than with their son.

Ryou listened to Bakura croon as he scratched the other's scalp. No matter how tough the other tried to be, he couldn't resist the feelings being petted sent through him. However, he had one way of retaliating.

Pressing close, Bakura nuzzled his owner's chin and nibbled at the other boy's earlobe. Ryou gasped in surprise and pleasure. His pet always caught him off-guard.

"Wait until we're done!" he giggled, going hopelessly red.

"Aw, but you never come through with that! Your Dad always gets home before then." Bakura whined. Of course, Ryou's Dad was off in some god-forsaken country and not due back anytime in the near future. They were free to do what they wished.

"Don't be silly. I came through the evening before you left to hunt."

"Aw, shucks. Yur right. But STILL."

"Once we're done getting you cleaned up and that ankle of yours fixed." Ryou stated strictly, tapping Bakura on the nose. The rabbit-youth sneezed lightly. Bakura glared up at Ryou. "Don't move, you have burs again." With that, he began ripping the spiky seeds from the other's white pelt.

"Gah, Ryou!"

"I warned you this time, at the very least."

"Still! Premature forced balding!"

"Oh, shut up. You'll be okay. If you stopped walking through the damn things you wouldn't have to go through this."

"B-but OW! You pulled that one hard on purpose! I'm going to get you for that!"

"Stop whining and I did NOT."

"Guilty by association." With that, Bakura leapt at Ryou, and pinned him to the floor. Then he kissed his owner firmly. Ryou let out a muffled squeak, and then poked his rabbit's swollen ankle. The other albino yelped, breaking the kiss, and fell to the side. "No fair!"

"Yes fair, because I'm all wet now. Get back in the tub, Mr." Ryou watched Bakura limp his way back into the stated area. He rinsed the bubbles from the rabbit's hair, and then helped him out. Once he was dried off, Ryou began binding his pet's leg.

"So how close is your muskⁿ? You've seemed friskier than usual."

"Three weeks. Sorry about pouncing you."

"I'm sorry from going for your injuries. I know better than that."

"Can we still…?"

"Yes." Ryou giggled as Baku buried his nose in his hair. Once his foot was tightly bound, Bakura hugged Ryou, and received one back.

"Can we right here?"

"Wouldn't you rather be somewhere soft? Pain can be quite the mood killer."

"I guess…" Ryou let his eyelids fall closed as Bakura drew close.

* * *

ⁿ musk is the masculine version of heat, for those who dont know. heat is the animalistic version of a menstral cycle, for the ones who are still unsure. and if you dont know what a menstral cycle is, you shouldnt be reading this fanfiction, kid.

**hurray! chappy 2. also, because i forgot, here's the disclaimer for every chapter in this story,**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MA PLOTBUNNE-Z! **

**THANK YOU.**

**have a nice night. but not befoer you R&R. ;D  
**


End file.
